Niño de la Noche
by Moon-9215
Summary: Ligero AU donde Jordan sobrevive al ataque de Sebastian a la sede del Praetor, ahora todos atienden a la fiesta de Simon por haber sido Ascendido a cazador de sombras, y un par de cosas pasan entre él y el joven licántropo. Jordimon, menciones de Clace, Malec, Sizzy y Jordaia


Disclaimers: Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece sino a su autora Cassandra Claire, solo uso los personajes para este fanfic que hago por mera diversión y sin esperar una paga. Este fic se desarrolla en un ligerísimo AU, donde Sebastian Morgenstern falló en asesinar a Jordan Kyle, y los eventos que se originaron a partir de eso.

Niño de la Noche

-¡Salud!-proclamó Clary alzando su copa de vino.

-¡Salud!-le imitaron los demás, alzando sus copas, antes de dar un trago al vino.

Jordan creía que sería incomodo estar ahí, es decir Maia estaría, y aunque para fines prácticos habían terminado en buenos términos, pues él entendía que ella se había dejado llevar por el momento al decidir volver con él, a Jordan no dejaba de dolerle sentir que Maia solo había accedido a volver con él por la lástima de ver cuanto la extrañaba.

Por lo que se enteró por algunos lobos de la manada de Luke, ella había empezado una relación con Bat, otro lobo también de la manada, poco después de la boda del licántropo ex-cazador de sombras con la madre de Clary, y eso explicaba qué hacía Bat en la fiesta con Maia, vistiendo ella un lindo vestido color cobre y él un conjunto semi informal de camiseta, jeans, blazer y tenis, en contraste al conjunto casi informal que él llevaba, de camisa de vestir, jeans y tenis negros. Jordan decidió alejar sus pensamientos de la pareja, pues él sabía que solo se deprimiría, así que centró su atención en el "invitado de honor" de la fiesta, quien iba con un conjunto similar al de Bat, solo que con una camisa de vestir y una corbata a modo de collar en el cuello.

Simon.

La fiesta se daba para celebrar la tan esperada Ascensión de Simon a cazador de sombras, ocurrida apenas la noche anterior. Jordan recuerda lo mal que se sintió cuando supo que a cambio de la ayuda del demonio Asmodeo, el padre de Magnus Bane, para escapar de Edom, Simon tuvo que sacrificar no solo su inmortalidad y en resumen todo lo que conllevaba ser vampiro, sino también sus recuerdos del Mundo de Sombras, incluso el recuerdo de la existencia de Clary.

Aun sintiendo su relación tensa por su rompimiento, Maia no dudo en ponerlo al tanto de todo en los meses previos a la boda de Luke y Jocelyn, mientras él se encargaba de reorganizar lo que quedaba del _Praetor Lupus_ , aunque la verdad a Jordan le entristecía saber que Clary sufría sabiendo que, si bien su amigo de la infancia seguía vivo, éste ya no la recordaba.

Finalmente justo el día de la boda de Luke y Jocelyn, como en uno de esos libros donde al final todo sale bien (N/a: lo siento no lo resistí xD), una agradable sorpresa para Clary y para todos, incluso Jace: por algo tan simple como llamar a su banda "Los Instrumentos Mortales", se evidenció que Simon, inconscientemente claro, recordaba todo. Eso hizo que Isabelle pudiera pedirle a su padre, en ese entonces recién nombrado Inquisidor, que aceptara a Simon, junto al resto de los jóvenes mundanos que ya habían reclutado, para ser entrenado como cazador de sombras en la apenas recién re-abierta Academia de Idris.

Fue casi un año durante el cual Simon se fue alistando tanto en el entrenamiento como cazador de sombras como en lo referente a la cultura de estos, según Simon las veces que Jordan y los otros podían visitarle en Alacante los más agotadores para su cuerpo y mente. Pero para Simon y para todos al final valió la pena cuando Simon finalmente tomó de la Copa Mortal, convirtiéndose en un nefilim, convirtiéndose, a ojos de la Clave, en Simon Nightchild.

Nightchild, un apellido interesante, según Simon para hacer referencia al tiempo en que fue vampiro. Cuando les mostró el anillo que las Hermanas de Hierro habían formado con el emblema de la nueva casta Nightchild, dado que era Simon quien había introducido el apellido a la Clave, Clary, Magnus, Maia y él no pudieron evitar carcajearse, sabiendo que los demás, ignorantes de la cultura popular, no entenderían que sus risas se debían a que el emblema que Simon había elegido para los Nightchild, un murciélago con las alas extendidas, era parecido, si no igual, al emblema de Batman. Bueno, un geek siempre sería un geek al parecer.

Pero volviendo al tema actual, Jordan llevaba tiempo queriendo saber un asunto delicado con Simon. Según le confesó Isabelle, cuando ella y Magnus le contaron la verdad a Simon y le recordaron todo lo que había olvidado, o al menos en parte, la joven Lightwood había omitido que durante el tiempo en Edom ella y Simon había sido pareja, recordándole en vez que entre que se enteraron que él había sido herido por Sebastian Morgenstern y que finalmente fueran a Edom a terminar con todo, Simon no se había separado de su lado. Ni siquiera Maia había estado tan al pendiente de él como el castaño.

Pero cuando quería enfrentar a Simon para preguntarle, el siempre lo evadía, incluso ahora que vivían juntos, luego de que Simon decidiera volver al departamento de Jordan, bajo la excusa a su madre y hermana de que era porque "estaba más cerca de la Universidad". Jordan y los demás no podían sino aplaudirle al de lentes por su idea de inscribirse a la Universidad para mantener calmadas a su madre y a Rebecca, había sido una muy buena idea para que ellas no sospecharan y… demonios, se volvía a desviar del tema.

-"Muy bien, es ahora o nunca"-se declaró Jordan a si mismo, antes de caminar hacia Simon. Cuando éste lo vio decidió realizar la graciosa retirada, pero lo único gracioso fue que Jordan pudo alcanzarlo antes de que se alejara demasiado.

-Jordan, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Simon haciéndose el inocente.

-Tu sabes qué pasa, Si, tenemos que hablar en privado-declaró el joven líder del Praetor. Simon al parecer se había puesto nervioso por el comentario del mayor.

-Me gustaría, Jordan, pero creo que Clary me está llamando-empezó a intentar excusarse.

-Clary no te está llamando-fue todo lo que dijo Jordan.

-Clave morse-fue la rápida réplica del más pequeño.

-Simon ni Clary ni tú saben clave morse-rebatió Jordan, mirando a Simon seriamente.

-Entonces es Jace quien me habla-se defendió el castaño.

-¿Y por qué te llamaría Jace? Apenas se toleran-señaló Jordan. Simon, sabiéndose atrapado, trato de usar una medida desesperada: salir huyendo. Pero antes de dar los primeros pasos, Jordan lo tomó de la muñeca y empezó a jalarlo hacia la puerta.

-Clary, llevaré a Simon a dar una vuelta, volveremos en un rato largo-le mencionó a la pelirroja, quien se encontraba charlando con Jace, Alec y Magnus.

-Claro, Jordan-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Parecía no notar que Simon se revolvía en el agarre del licántropo.

-Solo nos lo devuelves, la fiesta es para Sergio en todo caso-declaró Magnus divertido, diciendo mal a propósito el nombre del castaño como era su costumbre.

-Aunque si es cierto que mi hermana es la que cocinó, querrás llevarlo a cenar antes devolver, al menos así alguien tendrá suerte-señaló Alec con una risa irónica.

-¡Éntrale, matador!-fue todo lo que dijo el último Herondale divertido, con un obvio doble sentido, pues Simon empezó a debatirse con mayor fuerza.

-Claro-fue todo lo que pudo decir Jordan, principalmente ante lo dicho por el rubio.

-¡Chicos, ¿no ven que me está llevando contra mi voluntad?!-preguntó Simon indignado.

-No nos importa-declararon los cuatro al mismo tiempo (N/a: que amigos, ¿no? XD).

Jordan jaló a Simon fuera del departamento de Magnus y Alec, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada, donde esperaba la bicicleta del mayor. Jordan subió e hizo a Simon subirse detrás de él, antes de pedalear a toda velocidad, haciendo a Simon agarrarse con fuerza a su cintura.

-Jordan, ¿te has vuelto loco?-preguntó Simon indignado-desacelera o juro que saltó-amenazó.

-¿Y arriesgarte a romperte todos los huesos, Si?-preguntó el licántropo divertido por la actitud del castaño. Simon lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ahora soy un nefilim, son más resistente que lo humanos, además me puedo aplicar un _iratze_ fácilmente-replicó el chico de lentes molesto.

-¿Sin estela?-preguntó Jordan divertido. Sabiéndose atrapado, a Simon no le quedó de otra que apretar el agarre en la cintura de Jordan y dejarse llevar a donde fuera que él lo quisiera llevar.

Jordan pedaleó en su bicicleta tan fuerte como podía, y la verdad a Simon le sorprendió que de todos los lugares a los que Jordan pudiera llevarlo, la vieja casa de Clary no era precisamente el más esperado. Sabía, por lo que Clary e Isabelle ya le habían contado, que ninguno de ellos había puesto un pie desde que enfrentaron a Abbadon, quien había tomado posesión del cuerpo de madame Dorothea, para recuperar la Copa Mortal. A Simon la verdad le parecía triste no poder recordarlo a detalle, pues le bastaba que Clary le contara que esa vez salvó a todos, sin tener habilidades ni como cazador de sombras ni como vampiro, para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

-Bien, ya estamos donde definitivamente nadie nos podrá molestar, ¿ahora me dirás qué pasa contigo, Jordan?-preguntó el de lentes molesto.

-¿A mi? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Desde que volviste al grupo en la boda de Luke y Jocelyn me llevas evitando, incluso cuando estamos en el departamento te haces el que siempre esta atareado o con prisa-le recriminó el licántropo, acercándose peligrosamente a Simon, mientras éste retrocedía entre ofendido e intimidado-¿lo ves? Ni siquiera te quedas parado en el mismo lugar si me ves acercándome-agregó Jordan.

-¿Qué quieres, Jordan?-preguntó Simon, desviando la mirada.

-Que me digas qué pasa contigo, Nightchild-exigió el licántropo, alargando los brazos y tomando a Simon de los hombros.

-¿Nightchild? ¿No llevo ni una semana con ese apellido y ya lo usas para hablarme con frialdad?-preguntó el castaño retórico, con un deje de dolor, que no pasó desapercibida por el mayor de los dos.

Jordan, sin saber ni siquiera por qué, aprovechó que todavía tenía a Simon agarrado de los hombros para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo. Al principio Simon se resistía a la invasión a su cavidad bucal, pero conforme el beso seguía finalmente acabó cediendo, entregándose a una lucha de lenguas con Jordan, pelea que el _Praetor_ terminó ganando sobre el joven nefilim dado que él, por más que le fastidiara a Simon, si recordaba su experiencia besando. Finalmente, fue la necesidad del oxigeno lo que acabó haciendo que los jóvenes se separaran abruptamente.

-Conque fue por eso-fue todo lo que pudo decir Jordan con la respiración entrecortada. Simon solo pudo asentir.

-Pero tú tenías a Maia, y luego de que esta terminara contigo temía que te enfadaras conmigo-explicó el castaño.

-E imagino que por eso que Izzy te contó primero lo que hiciste cuando Sebastian me hirió que lo que hubo entre ustedes-continuó Jordan.

-En realidad fue su hermano el que me contó que tuve algo con ella, creo que Izzy estaba dispuesta a dejar que yo creyera que no hubo nada entre nosotros-explicó Simon.

-Y decimos que Isabelle Lightwood no sabe lo que es la abnegación-declaró Jordan divertido.

-En mi defensa, por lo que alcanzó a recordar es Jace de quien yo decía eso-se defendió Simon.

-Bueno-empezó a decir Jordan mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de Simon-espero que esto te enseñe a no desconfiar de tu novio-declaró antes de intentar besarlo, pero fue detenido por la mano de Simon.

-¿Novio? ¿Yo cuándo acepté?-preguntó el chico divertido.

-Cuando me besaste la primera vez-declaró el licántropo, mientras tomaba la mano de Simon para apartarla de su rostro. Era su mano derecha, en cuyo dorso le habían puesto a Simon la runa de Visión. Jordan también era consciente de que, bajo la camisa de vestir, Simon lucía cerca de la clavícula la runa _Enkeli_ , la runa de poder angélico.

Simon, sabiendo que el de Jordan era un buen argumento, sencillamente se encogió de hombros y se dejó volver a besar. Ahora el beso, más que lujuria fugaz, contenía amor y dulzura, una que Simon no esperó recibir de Jordan. Durante el beso el mayor lo atrajo hacia él, rodeándolo por la cintura con los brazos mientras el castaño rodeaba el cuello del licántropo con los suyos. Finalmente fue la, al parecer de Simon, molesta necesidad de oxigeno lo que los hizo volver a separarse, pero cuando lo hicieron Jordan levantó a Simon del suelo, solo para poder juntar sus frentes en un gesto de amor casi juvenil.

-Imagino que así es como se siente Clary cuando se pone de melosa con Jace-declaró Simon divertido.

-Si, creo que si-declaró Jordan divertido-acabo de pensar en algo-agregó de pronto.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Simon preocupado.

-Sé que es apresurado ya que recién iniciamos nuestra relación pero, para ti, ¿cómo suena "Jordan Nightchild"?-preguntó el licántropo con genuino interés.

-¿"Nightchild"? ¿Significa que yo seré el activo?-preguntó Simon con mal escondida emoción.

-No, lo siento, en este caso musculo mata carita-declaró Jordan mientras levantaba un brazo para flexionarlo, mostrándole a Simon que podía cargarlo fácilmente aún con un solo brazo-solo que no creo que te hayas quedado pensando en ese apellido para acabar llamándote "Simon Kyle"-explicó mientras bajaba al castaño.

-Me parece justo, señor Jordan Nightchild-declaró Simon con una sonrisa, antes de volverlo a besar.

Tal vez ninguno esperaba una situación como esta, en verdad que no, pero cualquiera que conociera a Jordan Kyle y a Simon Lewis/Nightchild, sabía que poco o nada les importaba, solo les interesaba que ahora estarían juntos y felices, ya que si una cazadora de sombras como Jocelyn, retirada pero cazadora de sombras al fin, se pudo casar con un licántropo como Luke, y otro como Alec pudo estar con un brujo como Magnus, ni Simon ni Jordan veían un motivo para no poder estar juntos ellos.

Fin

Mi primer fanfic de Cazadores de Sombras, y debo decir que me emociona haberlo escrito en especial en tan poco tiempo, ojala les guste y dejen reviews


End file.
